


Selfish

by darkangel86



Series: Home [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “So, exactly how mad is Max going to be that I know the truth now?” Alex asked again and Michael proceeded to roll his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.“Max doesn't get to be mad about anything at this point,” Michael said. “He told Liz everything without asking me or Isobel so the fact that I told you, it evens the playing field.” He smirked and this time Alex rolled his eyes. These two were such children sometimes.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to write Max finding out about Michael and Alex and that Alex was in on their secret now. So. I did. And then this turned into total self indulgent fluff towards the end, don't judge. Sorry.

“So, exactly how mad is Max going to be that I know the truth now?” Alex asked again and Michael proceeded to roll his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Max doesn't get to be mad about anything at this point,” Michael said. “He told Liz everything without asking me or Isobel so the fact that I told you, it evens the playing field.” He smirked and this time Alex rolled his eyes. These two were such children sometimes.

“From what you've told me, Max didn't exactly have much of a choice. It was either let Liz die or use his powers to save her and you can be all stoic and macho all you want, Guerin but I know you'd never want your brother to have let Liz die.” Alex smiled knowingly at Michael causing the other man to scoff in annoyance. He hated how well Alex knew him sometimes. Except, no, he really didn't.

“Either way, doesn't matter. He has no room to talk. He told Liz, so its only right that I told you and Isobel told Noah. Hell, she should have been the first one of us to tell someone. She married the guy!” It had been a week now that Alex had found out the truth. A week since Michael had moved into the cabin with Alex and a week of pure bliss for the two men. Except now it was time to face reality and explain to Max, and Liz for that matter on Alex's part, why they'd dropped off the face of the planet.

“Hey, you aren't going to find me disagreeing with you.” Alex said from his spot on the couch where he was attempting to relax as they waited for Max and Liz to show up.

“You sure you're ready to tell them though, about us, I mean?” Michael asked, catching Alex off guard. Of course he knew it was coming. He was actually surprised it hadn't come up sooner.

“I'm tired of hiding, Michael. I want Max to know. And Liz and Maria and even Kyle. I want all of our friends to know about us. It was never fair that I wanted to hide us. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel bad about what we were.” Alex said sadly, shifting into Michael's side when the other man dropped down onto the couch beside of him.

“I get why you did. Yeah, it really sucked but I get it. Thank you for doing this.” Michael smiled as he leaned into Alex's space, pressing his lips against the other man's neck.

“We do not have time for you to start something, Guerin,” Alex groaned, shoving Michael away, just in time to hear someone knock on their door. “See?” He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the offending sound as it rang out again throughout the room.

“Dude, chill!” Michael snapped, as he stood to open the door. “He has no patience.”

“Maybe I'd have a little more, Michael, it you hadn't gone completely silent for the last week.” Max snapped as he entered the cabin, Liz trailing behind him, Isobel directly behind her. Michael eyed his sister oddly. He hadn't known she was coming.

“Max insisted.” Isobel whispered as she stepped through the doorway. “I'm sorry.”

“Its fine,” Michael assured her because of course it was. 

“ _Michael_ ,” Upon hearing his name said so tersely he turned, eyeing his brother with disdain. “When you said you'd moved and we were coming to see your new place, I didn't realize you'd have company.” Max attempted to say as nicely as he seemed to be currently capable of.

“Oh god.” Isobel groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Jesus Christ, Max, this is Alex's cabin!” Michael snapped, his eyes narrowing at Max before moving to settle on Alex who now stood next to Liz, both of whom looked like they'd rather be anywhere but where they currently were.

“I'm confused.” Max said and from beside of him Alex snorted. “I thought- Michael said he'd moved and to meet him out here at his new place. Are you renting this place from Alex?” He asked.

“I own the cabin, Max. Kyle's dad left it to me when he passed away.” Alex explained as he moved from Liz's side to stand next to Michael. Alex saw the second Liz got it. Her eyes widening and her mouth falling open in surprise. He heard Isobel attempting to stifle her laughter to Michael's right.

“What is so funny, Isobel?” Max turned, snapping irritably at his sister. The lights inside the cabin flickered and he sighed. He thought he'd finally gotten control over his emotions but leave it to his siblings to prove him wrong.

“Max. Will you please stop being such a child for one second and look at them? Put those cop skills of yours to good use.” Isobel instructed and Max scrunched up his nose in confusion but did as his sister asked, turning to look at Michael first. He didn't look any different than the last time he'd seen him. Except. Maybe he looked a little less tense, like he'd actually been getting a few good nights worth of sleep. His clothes didn't look slept in, like maybe they were actually clean and not a few days old and wearily picked up off the floor in hopes they were actually clean. And he was smiling slightly, not smirking like he always seemed to be. 

“You look happy,” Max realized suddenly and Michael laughed, that in itself catching Max off guard. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh. It wasn't a mocking laugh. It was just a laugh, a happy sort of carefree one that Max hadn't heard out of his brother's mouth in years.

“And Alex?” Isobel asked, smirking and Max turned to look at the other man that he really didn't know that well only to realize this entire time the hand not holding his crutch had been resting on Michael's back.

“What?” Max's eyes widened in shock.

“I own the cabin, Max, but for the last week Michael has been living here with me. I asked him to move in and he said yes.” Alex said, matter of factly. 

“I- what?” Max asked again and Michael groaned. His brother was really not on point today.

“Come on, man. I really gotta spell it out for you? Me and Alex? We're a thing. A couple. Together. In a relationship. And yeah, 'scuse me for a second cause I never got the chance to use this in high school but he's my fucking boyfriend.” Michael said proudly, grinning when Alex groaned.

“High school?!” Liz spoke up, the shock in her voice startling everyone in the room.

“Heh, yeah. High school.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “This isn't exactly new. We've been on and off since senior year.”

“ _What the fuck_.” Liz muttered in astonishment and Michael snorted in amusement. He'd never heard her curse before and of all things to bring it out in her now it was learning they'd been together in high school.

“Before you start asking really awkward questions, I'm bi,” Michael informed his brother. He could see the wheels turning in Max's head and he had to put a stop to them now before he opened his mouth and everyone regretted it. “But if I'm being honest, its only Alex, man. For like, fucking always. He left and shit got bad. I missed him so I did what I had to do to pretend I wasn't hurting. We're still working our crap out but its better now. There isn't going to be anyone else. Ever.” He explained, looking up at Isobel with a smile, happy to see her smiling back at him.

“Well I'm, I'm happy for you, Michael. Of course I am.” Max said, suddenly sounding far too choked up for Michael's liking. He knew the hug was coming way before he was nearly body slammed by his older brother in a fierce hug. “As long as you're happy, man. That's all that matters.” He whispered before pulling away, subtly attempting to blink the wetness from his eyes.

“Ah, shit man, do not start crying because if you do, Alex will lose it.” Michael laughed, turning to quickly wipe at his own eyes. Beside of his Alex rolled his completely dry eyes.

“I love one ridiculous alien,” He muttered and Max froze first, immediately followed by Alex once he realized what he'd said. “Shit. Well, that's one way to do it.”

“You know?” Liz asked hesitantly, eyeing Alex carefully.

“Do I know that my, and god help me for using such juvenile terminology, boyfriend is an alien? Yeah, Liz, I know. Only recently am I in the know but I know.” Alex said as he took a deep breath and looked at Max. He was an Airman. He was not scared of dorky Max Evans, even if he was an alien from another planet with enough power in him to black out the entire town for unknown reasons. Nope. Not scared.

“How long have you known?” Max asked, his voice far too steady for all the emotion it held just minutes before.

“A week.” Alex answered, eyes trained on Max.

“So just since he's lived here?” Max asked.

“He found out the truth, Max, and for once in my miserable life I'm being selfish and taking something for myself. He asked me to move in with him and I wanted it so I took it. There are finally no more secrets between us. There's nothing stopping us from being together.” Michael said firmly, as if daring his brother to argue.

“His father-” Max started, eyes moving swiftly from Michael to Alex.

“Oh, my father can go fuck himself.” Alex said easily, surprising Max. “I have nothing for that man and if you think for one second that I would ever do anything to put Michael in danger, or to put you or Isobel in danger, especially if it meant helping my father in any way, then you can go fuck yourself too, Max Evans.” Alex said and for a second no one dared breathe.

Until Isobel broke the silence by laughing.

“Oh my god, Michael, if I wasn't already married to Noah I'd marry this one in a heartbeat.” She managed to say in-between breaths as she continued to laugh at the look of pure shock on her brother's face at the words Alex had directed at him.

“Yeah, uh, thank you?” Alex said, pretty sure that was as close to a compliment as he was going to get from Isobel Evans-Bracken at the current moment. “But uh, 100% gay so I'd have to pass.”

“Tone it down before you scare him off, Isobel,” Michael said with a glare as he took a step closer to Alex, wrapping an arm around the Airman's waist just to be safe.

“Not even your sister could scare me away, Guerin. You're stuck with me.” Alex said, taking a deep breath before he leaned into Michael's space and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Nowhere I'd rather be, Manes,” Michael said once Alex pulled back, both men smiling against the other's lips.

“Well that, wow. Maria is going to lose her mind when she finds out, you know that, right Alex?” Liz chuckled and Alex groaned at the look of pure glee on Michael's face. 

“Please, do not tell DeLuca until I'm there. That is something I demand to see!” Michael laughed outright at the glare on Alex's face.

“Oh my god, you guys are adorable.” Liz gushed, smiling happily as she rushed forward to hug Alex. 

“Damn right we are.” Michael said, caught off guard when he quickly found himself in Isobel's arms.

“I am so happy for you,” She said, pressing a kiss to his temple. Both men smiled as they continued to let the women in the life hug them.

“I'm, I'm sorry for insinuating something like that with your father, Alex,” Max spoke up, his voice timid suddenly and Alex sighed. He supposed he could cut the guy some slack.

“Listen, I have absolutely nothing for my father. He is a monster. The kind that would physically attempt to beat their child because they didn't agree with who they chose to love.” Alex said, voice devoid of emotion. Beside of him, Liz tightened her hold on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Isobel stiffen. “So no, I would absolutely not do a thing to help that sort of man. I am on your side, Max. I'm on Michael's side. Fuck my father.”

“Christ, Alex.” Max said, not sure what to say to Alex's admission.

“Its in the past. I'm working through it. But he's dead to me, Max, so you have nothing to worry about where he's concerned. I promise you.” Alex swore.

“Well this has been all kinds of fun,” Michael muttered. “Anyone feel like a drink? Cause I need a whole fucking bottle of something at this point.”

“You are not getting drunk at two o'clock in the afternoon, Michael, I swear to god.” Alex said with finality in his voice. “We've been through this.”

“Not even-” Michael started.

“No, not even acetone.” Alec said with a glare. He'd noticed right away that the other man had a problem with the stuff and he'd decided right then to put a stop to it, unless it was an emergency situation. He'd been slowly helping Michael ween himself off the nasty polish remover all week.

“I give it a month,” Isobel said, snapping Alex out of this thoughts. He blinked, confused, at the two smirking women in front of him.

“No. Too soon. I mean, its been ten, eleven years and they just came out. It'll take a little more time, wouldn't you say?” Liz asked, eyeing both him and Michael in a way that made Alex want to fidget uncomfortably. 

“But that's exactly why!” Isobel exclaimed, startling them. “Its been long enough, don't you think? They've finally taken the plunge and moved in together. I moved in with Noah and it only took six weeks.” At her words Alex felt Michael stiffen beside him. Max's outright grin was worrisome.

“Um, does someone want to fill me in on exactly what I'm missing because I am obviously missing something.” Alex said nervously. 

“You shut your mouth, Isobel Evans-Bracken or so help me God.” Michael hissed and Alex turned, leveling him with a surprised look because what was he missing. 

“Izzy and Noah got married six weeks after they moved in together,” Max said and for some reason that surprised Alex. He would have thought of all people that Isobel would have needed months to plan a wedding not weeks but why was that- oh. _Oh_. Alex knew he was blushing. Airman be damned, his body always betrayed him where Michael Guerin was involved and the thought of being married to the other man? Top of his list of things to do in life and Alex wasn't even gonna lie about it, not to himself and definitely not to Michael.

“You adorable little thing, you've thought about it!” Isobel gushed and Alex kind of hated her for a moment.

“Honey, I was writing Alex Guerin in my notebooks back in high school,” Alex said, even as he felt his face becoming hotter, knowing he was as red as a tomato. 

“Oh my god, Michael, please put a ring on it!” Isobel laughed as she clutched Max's arm.

“I hate you so much.” Michael finally said, just barely through clenched teeth. “Can you all leave now? You've seen where I live and that I'm alive and now its time for you to go. I'd say it was nice to see you but that would be a lie.”

“We're going, but listen, don't go completely dark on us again, okay? My skin crawls when I don't hear from you or Isobel at least once a day.” Max admitted as he ushered his sister and Liz out the door, both of them still giggling mad as they eyed the two men with smirks and hushed whispers. Nothing good could come from them conspiring together.

“I'll make him text and call at least twice daily if he has no plans to see you that day,” Alex promised and Max smiled. 

“Thanks, Alex,” And with that, they were gone. Alex threw his crutch down before dropping himself down onto the couch with a groan.

“Your family is intense,” He said, closing his eyes, reveling in the silence. Except it was a little too quiet. Alex cracked an eye open, sighing when he saw Michael standing looking far too sheepish for his liking. “Please do not tell me you are letting your sister and Liz get to you, Guerin.”

“Is that something you want?” Michael asked, still not moving and Alex sat up with a groan. They were evidently going there.

“Marriage? Seventeen year old me would have said yes in a heartbeat. Twenty five year old me would have said never in a million years.” Alex said truthfully.

“And now? Twenty seven year old you?” Michael asked as he moved to sit beside Alex.

“I just want you, Michael, in whatever way you'll have me. Marriage, no marriage, it doesn't matter. Its not a deal breaker for me either way. I love you and I'm not going anywhere.” Alex said with a smile, watching as Michael's shoulders seemed to relax. “Don't let Isobel get to you. You know she just likes to tease.”

“Yeah. Always looking for the next thing she can pick at me about.” Michael chuckled, shifting until his face was pressed against Alex's shoulder. “The downfall of being the little brother, I guess.” He joked, mind wondering the the silver band he had tucked away in the bottom of a box he'd yet to unpack. A silver band he's had for a decade. Maybe all hope wasn't lost for them after all.

“Good, now stop thinking about her and start thinking about picking up where you left off before Max Evans interrupted us before.” Alex said with a smirk and just like that Michael had much more important things to take care of. For now. Four weeks Isobel had said. He'd see. Michael was positive he could do it in three.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do one more part to this. At least. I think.


End file.
